Persephone Gaunt (Enigma 333947)
Persephone Gaunt was an experimental hero created around the time of the Breakout event in the Enigma 333947 reality. Biography Early Life Like most Heroes, Persephone was created in the Assembly Tower of the Hero Factory, where she had a Hero Core placed in her chest. Unlike most other heroes, she was given a prototype miniature Hero Core as an experiment. Testing After her creation, Persephone was outfitted with a pair of spiked gauntlets at her request and promptly sent out on a mission so that her Hero Core could be properly tested immediately. Persephone was sent out to Lemus 2 to track down a renegade villain who was purportedly spotted trying to hide out there. A small team of Heroes was sent in shortly after her to monitor her actions, but by the time they arrived they managed to locate the villain cuffed in a secure location with no signs of Persephone herself. Persephone’s status and location were since deemed unknown and the experiment marked as a failure. Abilities and Traits In her short stint as an active hero, Persephone seemed to researchers at the Factory to be unstable of mind, possessing enough clarity and intelligence to keep up a facade of composure. Researchers suspect that she had snapped after capturing her target and ran off, shutting down after her core ran out of power and leaving her stuck in some obscure hiding place. Whether this is true is entirely unknown. Persephone showed great skill at hand-to-hand combat in her short activation time, using her spiked gauntlets to great use both in her minimal training and on her sole short mission. Weapons and Tools Persephone had a very minimal arsenal of equipment. Her only weapon of choice were her spiked gauntlets. In addition, she carried a set of standard hero cuffs for use in capturing villains. Gallery C33Persephone1.jpeg|Persephone in a simple stance C33Persephone2.jpeg|Persephone in a combat(ish) stance C33Persephone3.jpeg|Persephone with her hero cuffs Etymology The name Persephone is derived from the eponymous Greek goddess of vegetation, who was the wife of Hades and ruled the underworld alongside him. Though in this case the name Gaunt is derived from the gauntlets that the character wears, the word can also refer to one’s appearance being grim or haggard, perhaps a bit of wholly unintentional foreshadowing to her fate. Trivia *Persephone Gaunt’s experimental miniature Hero Core was conceived for the sole reason of her MOC needing better torso armor than was originally used. *Persephone’s short active status as a Hero is because Chalk has absolutely no knowledge of Hero Factory, the page being cobbled together from a few scattered articles and Lemus 2 having been chosen entirely at random for no particular reason. **It is hinted at that Persephone may have been a bit insane because Chalk read on the Hero Factory wiki that personality was tied to Hero Cores, and therefore it made sense to him that a small experimental core could possibly mess with the personality function. **The term Enigma in the name of the universe is a reference to Chalk’s lack of knowledge on Hero Factory. *Persephone was created for the CHFW MOC Contest of 2018. **Chalk knows that the moc is not great and that the photography makes it look even worse, but he knows he wasn’t going to win and just wanted to contribute to wiki activity so it’s fine. Category:Characters Category:Heroes